


Date Freakout

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [96]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Grindr Date, M/M, Online Dating, POV Stiles, Supportive Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles is on his first date with Derek, and things are going a little differently than expected. So Stiles calls Scott for support. Good thing his bro is always there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/145142425171/hey-your-ficlets-are-perfect-btw-would-you) for the prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Would you consider Grindr date sterek. Or some kind of Internet sterek._
> 
>  
> 
> Unbetaed.

”Scott, you gotta help me.”

 

”Stiles, I told you that condom in your wallet was no good. They expire, dude!” Scott says, accompanied by that specific rustle that means he’s holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek, so he’s probably busy, and at any other time Stiles would be super grateful for Scott always taking his calls, no matter what he’s doing, but right now he has an actual problem.

 

”No, man, that’s not it, I have a whole new box in my jacket pocket. And lube. But that’s beside the point. Derek is nothing like his picture!”

 

”What? I thought you did the whole ’ _hold up today’s paper in the pic’_ thing to confirm. Did he get a friend to do it or something?”

 

Stiles bangs his head gently against the door of the bathroom he’s hiding in. ”No, dude, he’s… he’s the guy in the picture all right, but… he’s smiling!”

 

”… you lost me.”

 

”Dammit, Scott, you know my type! I need him to be an asshole! But this guy’s a puppy-dog! I’ll ruin him!”

 

”Come on, Stiles, you don’t know that. Maybe he’s just really into you and will get his resting murder face back when you inevitably start pissing him off.”

 

”You know, if I didn’t feel one hundred percent secure in our bro-hood, I might take offense at that.”

 

There’s a lot more rustling on the other end, and fuck, Stiles really hopes he didn’t accidentally cock block his bro. ”Don’t be an idiot. So he smiles, big deal. Who knows, maybe he’s just- brace yourself, now- happy to see you.”

 

”But you _know_ me,” Stiles argues miserably. ”I’m such a shit. Beams of sunshine with bunny teeth don’t last long with me.”

 

” _I_ did.”

 

”But you’re also super weird.”

 

”Derek must be too if he gets all smiley over meeting your dumb face.”

 

”I’m hurt, truly,” Stiles says flatly, and bangs his head against the door one more time, hoping he isn’t giving himself a mark on his forehead. That would make things awkward for the rest of this date.

 

”Stiles, stop being an idiot and go fuck this dude. At least get a one-night stand out of it. You already bought condoms.”

 

Scott makes a good point, except for one rather major detail. ”But, dude… I _like_ him. So much. I just… it’s gonna hurt when he realizes how shitty I am and dumps my ass.”

 

”Are you psychic? There’s no possible way you can know that.”

 

”But-”

 

”No. Stiles, hang up and get out the damn bathroom.”

  
”How did you-”

 

”I know you, remember? Now stop being a moron and go wipe that smile off his face.”

 

”Hah hah, Scott, you’re hilarious.”

 

”Love you too, bro.”

 

And then Scott hangs up on _him_ , because sometimes he can be unexpectedly ruthless. ”Rude,” Stiles mutters, but as much as he hates to admit it, Scott’s right. He needs to stop being a coward. So he goes back to the bar, gets in a screaming argument with Derek, and still wakes up with him the next morning. So maybe it’ll all work out okay after all.

 

End.


End file.
